KLZ-TV
KLZ-TV is the CBS-owned-and-operated station that serves the Denver, CO area. It broadcasts on channel 8 and is owned by CBS Television Stations. KLZ is the primary station for the Denver Broncos. History KLZ Signed on the air back on March 6th, 1955 and signed on originally as an affiliate of NBC. KLZ remained as an affiliate of NBC for 40 years up until 1995 when KLZ switched affiliations with KDNC and KDCO which caused a domino effect. KDNC, being the former ABC affiliate, switched with KLZ and KLZ, being the former NBC affiliate, switched with KDCO to receive the CBS affiliation and KDNC and KDCO switched affiliates. As of today, KLZ remains an CBS O&O station. Station Slogans * Channel 8, Proud as a Peacock (1979-1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 8, Our Pride is Showing (1981-1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * We're Channel 8, Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 8 There, Be There (1983-1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 8, Let's All Be There (1984-1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to Channel 8 (1986-1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come on Home to Channel 8 (1987-1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to The Best, Only on Channel 8 (1988-1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 8, The Place to Be (1990-1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * It's a Whole New Channel 8 (1992-1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * The Stars Are Back on Channel 8 (1993-1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * It's Channel 8 (1994-1995; localized version of NBC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to CBS in 1995) * You're on CBS 8 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Welcome Home to a CBS 8 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 8...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 8 (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * CBS 8, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Everybody's Watching CBS 8 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We Are CBS 8 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Only CBS 8, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Website History *1996-2002: www.cbs8denver.com *2002-2007: www.klztv.com *2007-2016: www.cbsdenver.com (also the website for real life CBS O&O station KCNC-TV) *2017-present: www.denver.cbslocal.com (also the website for real life CBS O&O KCNC-TV) Logos KLZ-TV 1984 ID.png|KLZ-TV logo from 1984 promoting NBC's Let's All Be There campaign KLZ-TV ID 1986.png|KLZ-TV logo from 1986 promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign KLZ Logo (1992-1995).png|KLZ-TV Logo (1992-1995) KLZ ID 1993.png|KLZ-TV logo from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KLZ TV ID bumper 1993.png|KLZ-TV ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 KLZ Logo.png|KLZ Logo (2004-early 2015) SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:Channel 8 Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:CBS O&O Station Category:CBS Corporation Category:ViacomCBS